


Who We Are

by creatureofhobbit



Category: Shadowhunters (TV), The Shadowhunter Chronicles - Cassandra Clare
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-15
Updated: 2017-06-15
Packaged: 2018-11-14 15:32:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 448
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11210970
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/creatureofhobbit/pseuds/creatureofhobbit
Summary: This is set in show canon during 2.12, but also contains book canon in terms of the identity and story of Sebastian Verlac.Sebastian's first encounter with Clary from his POV.





	Who We Are

She looks at him, and she has no clue who the hell he is. 

Sebastian hadn’t quite known what to expect of his first meeting with Clary. Would she know him straight away for who he was, or would she swallow the same old lie he had already fed Isabelle Lightwood about being Sebastian Verlac of the London Institute? From what he can tell, it appears to be the latter. But it always seemed to happen in mundane news stories of siblings who had been separated at birth, all that nonsense about how they’d looked at each other and instantly known, felt a connection. Sebastian looks at Clary, and wonders why she shows no recognition of him.

She knows that Jace is not her brother now; Isabelle had talked of their complicated situation the night she first met Sebastian. But does Clary not stop to wonder anything of her real brother? Does she not ask herself, “If Jace is not my brother, who is?” Is it that after having believed herself an only child for so long, and then at one point believing her brother dead, she has now accepted the “dead brother” version of events as fact? Or does she not want to know, having accepted herself as an only child for most of her life and choosing to keep it that way? Has she no curiosity about what may have happened to her real brother?

Because Sebastian has; has wondered about the sister he never knew for all of his life, and has had no means of finding anything out up to now as his father knew nothing of her either. And he has wondered about the mother he also never knew, and now never will. He looks at Clary, and wonders if she was happy, raised by her mother and the werewolf, without the influences of Valentine Morgenstern, without the constant comparisons to his “other son”, Jace, and always being made to feel wanting.

There is a part of him that enjoys provoking Clary, taunting her about how the loss of the idea of Jace as a brother, as well as the loss of their mother, leaves her alone in the world. Sebastian has felt this way for years, while Clary was the loved sibling; it is time she experienced the same feelings of being alone that have been a part of Sebastian’s life.

And yet at the same time, another part of Sebastian wants to reach out to her, to form a relationship with this member of his family, finds himself hoping she will succeed with her runes, wonders whether in getting to know her, he will no longer be alone in the world.


End file.
